Vulcan
or known by his codename (V), is one of the Imperial Liberation Front commanders in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance A big muscular looking army man within his 30s, with light blue buzz cut spike style hair, and red eyes. One of his other features, are the battle scars found on his exposed arms, and across his face. He wears soldier outfit of camouflage pants, a light green sleeveless military vest with a black and grey stripe vertical vest underneath, brown boots, gloves, left brown cloth guard. He has on him two stripes, one around his waist and one around his left shoulder. He can sometimes be seen wielding a Gatling gun on hand. He even carries a grenade strap on his right chest side on his military vest. Personality He comes off as a man of action, pitting himself in situations where it's about the will to survive. While being a soldier on the battlefield, he does have his thoughts in being respectful towards those who strive to accomplish something, shows their character of those Vulcan can understand, even admit they got more guts then he would on what they do. He gets along well with those that are his comrades, being the supporting commander type for them and the new guys that join them. He likes facing off against strong opponents, gets his blood going. But when he gets serious, even seriously angry, he will show no mercy to anyone that has done a deed that can't every be forgiven. When he lost everything, he lived for revenge, and when it's over...like any soldier, his place is on the battlefield to live for it, and eventually...perish, which to him, there is no better way to go. Character Profile HISTORY: Long ago, Vulcan ran with a Corps called: Arngarmr, but in truth, he ran it. It was just a medium-sized outfit, nothing too grand if one was talking about famous Jaeger Corps. They took decent-sized jobs, did them well, and pulled in solid business which was the life for them. They had at times might have gotten a little too fired up when they were facing dangerous enemies. But it wasn’t all rough going for them. For whenever they had a bunch of new recruits joining up with them, the corp take one easy job after another; for experience-wise’s sake to develop the new recruits. Vulcan thought that was gonna be another of those laid-back missions. Then when Osborne got his seat as chancellor, the Noble Faction hired Arngarmr to give him: a little scare. Vulcan heard Osborne was a commoner who came up through the military, chosen by the Emperor, and from the Noble Factions act wanted to teach the guy who was in charge: But he saw through such a plan. Vulcan soon experienced something that was not even a fight, but saw it look like a massacre. The enemy didn’t even give Arngarmr a chance to surrender, they just gunned them all down in cold blood. Young boys who had just been with Vulcan’s corp for a couple weeks, women…everyone. Vulcan was all that’s left, surrounded on every side by his comrades’ bodies. He was the only one to come crawling back out of that battle. Vulcan wandered a while, as he didn’t know what to do with himself. But eventually, he ended up finding his way to the Imperial Liberation Front where he meant Scarlet, Gideon, and C (who behind the mask, was Crow Armbrust). There were no high ideals, Vulcan just wanted to kill the Chancellor, to gut the man, avenge his friends…and tear apart everything that man’s spent his life trying so hard to build. GAME EVENTS: Trails Of Cold Steel: Vulcan made his first appearance in front of Class VII in rescuing Gideon when he was cornered during the abduction of Princess Alfin. He, Scarlet, and finally C appeared with Gideon to announce themselves as the Imperial Liberation Front, a terrorist group in wanting to take down Chancier Osborne. Was later seen with Gideon discussing the next plan of attacking the chancier in Crossbell, before Vulcan and Scarlet was assign to take control of the Railway Cannons in Garrilia Fortress. But were interfered by Class VII accompanied by Instructor Sara and Neithardt. But they both got away on an airliner. Afterwards, Vulcan was seen again in having taken over Sachsen Iron Mine in holding hostages while keeping the Provincial Army at bay. But Class VII was able to get pass the area to infiltrate, then fight Vulcan. But just before Vulcan could go even further out, C showed up to issue for him to get aboard an Airliner while C stayed to secure his comrades’ escape which Vulcan took. Later on, Vulcan was with the Noble Alliance in invading Tristia to take over Thors Military Academy, and was caught up in watching Thors Staff fight against their Soldat Units that were giant walking machines without fear; he was gonna enjoy taking part of the action. Trials Of Cold Steel II: One month after the academy fell under the Noble Alliance’s control, he was among the members aboard the Noble Alliance’s ship. Given the task of teaching the soldiers how to pilot Soldati, which was not easy to say the least. When the alliance brought Rean aboard to convince him to join them, he and Vulcan managed to have some chat to come to some…understanding. Learning that his flames burn to get revenge on the Chancier for having massacre his Jaeger Corp was over, he was stuck in what to do now that his desire to live was settled. Afterwards, Rean was performing an escape to which Vulcan and Scarlet decided to let this catch go. Then during a battle in Schwarz Drache Barrier, Vulcan observed Marquis Rogner about to have a duel face off against his daughter. However, with the Courageous in sight, he took the new Soldat unit into action: The Giant Soldat - Goliath. Vulcan experience in piloting a Soldat of massive size, strength and firepower, made him invincible that he could knock away other Soldati with ease. It took the strength of Rean and his Divine Knight - Valimar, to finally defeat him. But because he pushed the Orbal Engine for the Goliath too far for the frame to handle, the Soldat was gonna blow up. And while Rean pleaded for him to escape, Vulcan instead, choose’d to accept his fate to die on the battlefield. For Vulcan’s will to live died when his entire corp died, and with Chancier Osborne gone to, he was just looking for a place to die and he wanted to fight Rean one more time to get that satisfaction; as he was gonna join Gideon with a smile and without fear…just as his Soldat blew up, and that marked the end…for Vulcan. ~ SKILLS: Vulcan possesses a fierce fighting power and the physical strength to wield a Gatling gun in his bare hands. His strength was well recognized by the Jaeger King when Zephyr Brigade and Vulcan's Armgarmr fought on the battlefield a few times in the past. He's quite a formidable opponent that even with a group of Thors Students like Class VII, would be hard to keep him down, but it was showed that with Instructor Niethardt proved to be a challenge. His other skill is admitting that those he fight are worthy and show some promise. And when he pilots a Soldat, with his experience, he becomes an even more harder foe to defeat. Battle Scope: One of the Imperial Liberation Front's Executives. Consumed by hatred as he slaughters foes with a huge Gatling gun. Vulcan's Crafts: '-Plastic Bottle:' Vulcan gets a grenade from his vest pouch to toss it in front of his targeted group, where it explodes to cause damage. Note: This move seems similar to Fie's own Craft using a flash grenade. '-Rapid Fire:' Vulcan wields up his Gatling gun after charging, then waves it off in a horizontal motion firing purple bullet hosts at the targets across his front center on the field. '-War Cry:' Charges up with particles following into the body (violet color for Vulcan) before imploding a massive aura over the body when finished. Effect: STR Up and DEF Up. Noted: This move seems like an ability that Jaeger members of an experience level can call forth to increase their power output at it’s max. It’s also been stated by Fie that only the strongest warriors among Jaegers give off such a blacken aura that fits the use of War Cry. Vulcan’s S-Craft: Destruction Cannon: Vulcan wields his gatling gun forward when he says ‘I’M Gonna BLOW You To SMITHEREENS’ to which the edge point charges a brightly flying sphere of energy. Then fires it forth with a powerful beam cannon motion, causing a huge inferno of an explosion around the party, causing a hugely massive damage output to take them down. Notes/Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Jaeger Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses Category:Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Gunner